


Failng Grace

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [42]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Lucifer!Moriarty, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Sherlock is an Angel, struggling to keep his grace, and John has called on Dean and Cas to help. Meanwhile Lucifer!Moriarty has kidnapped Sam, and Only Sherlock Knows where to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failng Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:You did better than I expected XD Stretching the limit with run-on sentences, aren't you? XD MMMk, how about some Supernatural --- Dean and Cas have been called by John Watson to help them with a problem- Sherlock, being an Angel, is struggling to keep his grace, and Lucifer (better known as Moriarty) has kidnapped Sam. Sherlock just happens to be the only one to know exactly where he's being held.- Don't worry, I'm not throwing any words in there for you. Expect some later. :3 ~Your Lovely Anon

"So you’re having trouble keeping your grace, Sammy’s been kidnapped by   
Moriarty, or Lucifer, or whatever he’s calling himself, and even though   
you know exactly where he’s being held, you can’t help us because, as I   
mentioned before, you’re having trouble keeping your grace" said Dean   
to Sherlock, who nodded just barely from where he was curled up on the   
floor, while John watched him anxiously.

"We need to do something" said John worried for both of his friends,   
“We can’t let Moriarty keep Sam, but we _have_ to help Sherlock, or we   
won’t get anything done", and he looked at Castiel with apprehension.

Cas assessed the situation, and then said “I will help Sherlock, maybe   
together we can keep his grace. I’m sorry Dean, but there is nothing we   
can do for Sam while Sherlock is in this state."


End file.
